


Well That’s Kinky

by An_Actual_Human



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Fluff, I can’t tag, Kinda, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Toon Bendy - Freeform, so here’s more, y’all asked for more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Actual_Human/pseuds/An_Actual_Human
Summary: It’s smut





	Well That’s Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all asked for more, so here’s more.

It was a regular Friday night. You were in your bed on your laptop, looking at some certain stuff. You’ve been there for like, god knows how long, when a certain little demon bursts the door open. “(Y/N) I’m booooorrrrrreeedd!”, he announced.

You try to close the tab that one tab you had open, but alas, you couldn’t find the mouse. Bendy came over to see what exactly you were doing. He looked over at your screen, eyes wide and grin gone, he said “well that’s kinky.”. He looked over at you as you were having a little, no a fucking huge, panic attack. “I don’t understand why your watching that when I could do it.”, he mumbled.

You looked over at him, shocked at what he said. He also seemed shocked, probably because you weren’t supposed to hear that. “W-what exactly do you mean by that?”, you said nervously. He blushed a dark gray blush while trying to avoid eye contact. He rubbed the back of his head and said, “w-well if you’re lookin’ at th-hat, you’re prolly doing yea and,”, he looked down, blushing even harder, if that was possible, “m-maybe you n-n-need some help-p.”, he said quietly.

You closed down the top of your laptop and pushed it to the side. You patted the bed for him to come sit, which he did. You looked at him and shyly said, “if you really want to, then I guess...”. You knew you wanted it, you just didn’t know that he wanted it too. Hearing him ask was like winning a billion bucks.

You made your way over to him and got real close. You brought your lips over to his, his tongue at your lips, asking for permission. You parted your lips and the two of you battled for dominance. You were able to defeat him and explored his moist cavern. You broke the kiss and panted somewhat heavily.

You looked him, wanting to bring him back into another kiss, and you did so. Lips locking once again in a deep, passionate kiss. You brought your hand down to his tail and began to lightly tug it, he moaned into your mouth in response. This time he broken the kiss, probably because of his urge to get this show on the road.

You grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it off in an elegant manner, then flung it to the ground. Pulling off your pants, you gave a quick glance over at him. He seemed mesmerized by your actions, and by the looks of it, he had a huge boner.

You touched his length that probably wasn’t there 2 minutes ago, and started to rub the head of it, your other hand locked with his. You brought your head near his cock and began to trail your tongue around it. He groaned in response and tightened his grip on your hand. You started to suck him off, and by all the little moans he was making, he seemed to be enjoying it. After a little while of you sucking him, his moans became louder and he tightened his grip by a hell lot. After a couple more seconds, he came a hot, sticky load in your mouth. He finally let go of your hand. You looked at him, all sweaty and hot from the little fun he just had.

You pulled him into a hug, resting your chin on his shoulder. He made a move and started to fumble with your bra strap. As soon as he slid off your bra, he started to grope your breasts, his thumb running over the nipple. He began to suck on one and massage the other. You looked down at him and started to pet his horns. You moaned a little from his actions while he gave he same treatment to the other.

He pulled off and put his forehead against yours as he brought his hand down to your crotch. He kinda froze and looks into your eyes, asking for permission without actually saying anything. You nodded and brought him into another kiss, his hand massaging your clothed part.

You moaned into the kiss because of his doing. He started to pull off your panties, then broke the kiss and looked down at your pussy, panting a tiny bit. You pushed him down onto the bed in a gentle manner. You climbed on top of him, positioning your self as you looked at him, lust sparkling in his eyes, and probably yours too.

You slowly inserted him into you, tensing as pain hit. You clenched your teeth at it and waited a couple minutes till you felt brave enough and started riding him. The pain was now replaced with pure pleasure, huge waves of it each time you brought down on his cock. He grabbed your ass, helping you thrust yourself on him while becoming a moaning mess.

“(Y-Y-Y/N-N)!! Ple-ease!! More!! Faster!! Ahhhh~ fuck!!!”, he yelled. You did as he said and went faster and harder, moaning in ecstasy. You screamed out his name and curled your toes as your orgasm had struck. Moaning out his name repeatedly as your body shook from the intense pleasure.

Easing off your orgasm, you looked down at the small demon, loving all the lewd faces he was making while calling out your name. He gripped your butt real hard, hard enough to leave dark bruises on there for months. “Ahhhh! F-fuck, I-I’m gonna-”, he was cut off as he came in you. You were brought in another orgasm, more intense than the last, as it had knocked the wind outta you.

You slowed down, and with a heavy breath, you stopped. You got off Bendy, who was dripping ink everywhere onto your bedsheets and blushing like mad, and laid next to him. The two of you just kinda load there for a few minutes, tryna cool down. Bendy looked over at you and gave you a sweet little hug. He looked up at you with a tired face and said a little “I love you”, then soon fell asleep with his face in your chest.


End file.
